


I Know What You Were Expecting

by Anon116



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fuckgirl, Lena Doesn't Know Kara Has Superpowers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Angst, Non-Canonical Characteristics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Lena, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon116/pseuds/Anon116
Summary: It was just any other night in the room Lena shared with her boyfriend. Except the one in her bed was not her boyfriend.OrNot single Lena sleeps with her roommate AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	I Know What You Were Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> This one goes out to all the perverts before Covid-19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just any other night in Lena's shared room with her boyfriend. But the one in her bed isn't her boyfriend. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Not single Lena sleeps with her roommate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and I hope you enjoy.

Despite being calm, Lena's heart was beating fast.

In the comfort of her and James' bed in the two bedroom apartment, the mixed smell of the pair waft through her nose through the duvet as she breathed in deep. But it was getting more and more muted by another smell that was intruding her senses. The fresh smell of her roommate to be exact, and she thought of that day's events.

With James, a giant of a man, passed out on the living room sofa and the unexpected soreness Lena started feeling that morning, it was untenable for her and their roommate to lift him to their bedroom. Which was very inconvenient because she found the strong woody smell of her alpha after a day without showering soothing to her achy muscles. She'd look back on this moment someday and remember it as one of the handful that would have happened differently had she known- really known her roommate then. She'd just known her as her boyfriend's best friend's cousin. James and Lena had been looking for a room and she had one available. It was a done deal.

But she had heard things around campus. Whispers from women four years older in her Masters seminars, talks in the restrooms - of a senior blonde alpha who was pretty on the eyes and known for spending her time with enough girls to garner a small reputation. Lena had seen her once while walking to her next lecture, she looked up and saw the blonde walking across the quad with her friend; the woman turned her head and locked eyes with Lena for a glance before looking away. Lena thought her cute, superficially speaking, in her gingham pants, blouse, and rimmed glasses; like another fashionable, young, and approachable white girl. That was it.

It wasn't until they were first introduced, inspecting the spare bedroom in the alpha's flat, did Lena get her first real impression of Kara. She was Lena's height though an inch taller, with a lean frame though she looked fit. She was nice and flashed small smiles while showing the apartment. When she did speak she was soft-spoken but overall she was mostly quiet. One thing that struck Lena though was the warm spicy scent she carried with her wherever she went. She found herself beguiled by it, truthfully.

Lena was fairly mentally tired and perplexingly sore all over as she laid in her bed after having given up on waking James, and decided instead to just lay a blanket over him. She was hoping she could also fade out of consciousness soon, but quickly realized that although she was comfortably lying in sheets scented by her boyfriend, they were doing nothing for her affliction. With energy reserves nearly depleted, she picked up the sounds of Kara in the kitchen, filling a glass of water before closing the kitchen light. A thought came and Lena paused for a second, before she tentatively called out as Kara started heading towards her own room.

"Kara?"

She heard her pause in her footsteps before slowly making her way towards Lena's half open doorway and pushing through. "Yeah?" 

"My body's aching all over again and I was wondering if you could help me a little." They still didn't really talk to each other, but she discovered that Kara was a respectable roommate after moving in for two months. The three of them just sat through their first movie night together, and even though they didn't really talk, they were now slightly familiar enough where she could ask for a favor right? Nevermind that what she was about to ask might be pushing it a bit.

"Oh, uh sure. You want me to go get you some pain killers?"

Lena narrowed her eyes a little. "Not exactly. You remember earlier when James left to take that call and he took a while before coming back?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I was actually worried my symptoms were going to return if he didn't come back soon. But even after thirty minutes, I was still fine. Which is weird because we just left the living room ten minutes ago and now I'm feeling like I did this morning."

"Hm. Okay...well what can I do then?" Kara had a blank expression.

"Well I have a hypothesis. And I'm hoping you don't take this the wrong way, but I was thinking it might be because of you. You were still on the couch with me the entire time James was gone." _Right beside me in fact. And you smelled wonderful as always._

Kara calmly raised her brows. Lena didn't explicitly say it, but she could see the alpha understood what she was trying to imply.

"Would you mind laying down with me for a bit?" She tried to not squirm on the inside at what she just asked out loud. Must be a Monday. "Just until I can fall asleep of course!" She quickly added. Definitely a Monday.

Kara just blinked and took a small tired breath. "Sure." She walked into the room to the other side of the bed before putting her glass of water down next to the nightstand light. "You mind if I get under the covers as well? I'm a little cold right now." She held herself in her soft t-shirt and pyjama pants. They were heading into the tail end of fall and it was getting colder at night. 

"Uh, sure." Lena scooted more to her side as Kara settled in, keeping a respectable distance between them. Then they laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling and Lena took in her first breath.

Soon enough Lena started zoning out and ten minutes flew by.

"Lena?"

"Hm?"

"Is this helping you feel better?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh...yeah. Yeah I think so." The scent of Kara was in the air and the ache had dulled. She didn't realize she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, okay." Kara stayed where she was.

Time went on by the minute and the longer it went, the more Lena slowly started taking in deeper breaths. Through half lidded eyes she realized her heart was beating faster. She was falling more and more into a comfortable trance as she breathed in Kara's spice that gradually floated through her nose. _Wait, what's going on?_

She was getting too comfortable. _Why? Because of Kara'_ _s scent? This alpha who I barely know and is in my bed and oh- maybe this should stop. Yeah maybe this should stop_. She took a small breath. _Okay_. 

She turned her body to face her, she was panting softly. "Kara?"

"...hm?"

"Uh, I think I'm feeling better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, if you want I think you can go back to your room now. I think I'm good. Thanks."

Kara slowly turned towards her. Eyes also lidded. Looking at her. "You sure about that?"

 _Am I sure about that?_ "Yeah."

Kara paused a second, gazing at her. "I don't think so. I don't mind staying a little longer, if it's helping." 

Her heartbeat picked up and she took in a deep breath at that. The soreness had long since muted, but she felt wonderful. Kara smelled so nice. She closed her eyes and scrunched underneath the covers off her pillow, the back of her hand underneath her cheek, making herself smaller. Her legs angled slightly towards the middle of the mattress. "Maybe...maybe just a bit longer." Unbeknownst to her a smoulder was slowly starting between her legs.

Kara settled in as well. Bent arm under her pillow, taking in longer breaths, still looking at her. Then adjusted, moving forward.

Hearing the covers rustle, Lena opened her eyes and took a deep breath again. "You know, you smell nice."

Kara adjusted and moved a bit forward again. She smiled. "Yeah?"

She returned the smile and leaned in. "Yeah."

"How so?"

"There's this spicy scent you have. It reminds me of spiced apple cider. Like it gives you a warm sort of feeling inside."

Kara chuckled. "Well you look plenty cozy right now so I guess I'll take your word for it."

Lena closed her eyes as she hummed. "It's true."

"You like it?"

"I do." 

"Oh. Well you know, I don't mind moving in closer?"

"No no, it's fine."

"I insist." It sounded like she was still smiling. Before Lena could say anything more, Kara scooted over until she was practically hovering with her front an inch away from Lena's face.

Lena opened her eyes as she realized she had let her guard down. The scent was stronger now no matter how small a breath she took. It was right in front of her and she could feel Kara's body heat radiating around her. _She smells so good. So good._

 _"_ You can...come closer if you want." Kara's voice was soft. _Maybe...just_ _for a second_. She hesitantly leans her nose into Kara's clavicle and took in a deep lungful. Then another. _Fuck._

Kara's arm slowly wraps over around Lena, lightly placing it behind her back.

Lena's body instinctively pushed itself forward until they were flush. Her hand came up and grasped Kara's shirt as she continued, breathing in faster. Before she knew it her face was traveling up, scaling Kara's neck slowly, nosing into her pulse.

Kara hugs her. They're both panting now. She starts tilting her face slowly and Lena responds by doing the same. Strands of hair fall, lips and noses skim each other's face, like the opposite ends of two crooked magnets trying to align. 

This moment feels immense. It feels like the air around them is charged with energy emanating from them both. Their lips dance around within proximity, they're practically breathing on each other. The air thick with want. And girl does she want it. She wants it so bad.

A whisper comes out. "You sure?"

Lena just stares at her lips, and nods lightly. "Yeah. It's just- just kissing, okay?"

"Okay."

She closes her eyes and they close in.

 _So soft._ A kiss, then another, heads turn, then another, wetter. The momentum begins, the wet, the heat, the pressure, the pieces fit. Their kisses grow louder, grow hungrier.

"Mmmmm." She's groaning and they slowly turn onto Lena's back. _It's so wet_. She's fisting both hands into Kara's shirt. Feeling Kara's weight on top of her. Her head is dizzy with the sensations she's going through. Then Kara groans, and she's poked by the little warmth blooming within her nether region that she's been trying to put out of her mind.

She brings her arms up and slithers them around Kara's neck. Slick kisses combine their lips, tongues no longer shy to creep out and greet. "Mmmmm." She's moaning and on instinct her hips start to move with Kara between them. It's subtle at first, underneath like the very start of a wave under the ocean. And the second it grows incrementally her mind lurches and her hips stop. _It's my heat. That's why I'm so turned on right now. That's why my body's been sore all day. Fuck._

She groans and makes to pull away when Kara pushes to keep their mouths connected. "Mmmmmm!" Her arms and legs acquiesce for a second by wrapping tighter around Kara then she inadvertently starts grinding up again at Kara's waist. Her mind's too high right now. _Fuck this feels good. Just a little bit. A few more minutes._ Deciding to give in for just a little while.

Having made up her mind she loosens her reins, positions her core and grinds harder against the hot solid on top of her, purposefully staying between Kara's midriff, increasing pressure gradually. She's panting and kissing fervently and lightly biting Kara's lower lip, suckling for a few seconds before pulling away. They're quietly moaning and tonguing into each other's mouth. 

Save for her kissing and breathing, Kara's been holding still this entire time, letting Lena rub her covered cunt against her, occasionally brushing against her soft undercarriage. Kara's not sweating despite how hot and heavy they are right now in bed. Despite her taking in Lena's hot breaths, eating her moans, and the hot friction at her waist, her body was made to withstand degrees hotter than this. But she isn't unaffected. She's into the moment and she's curious how this might play out.

Lena has her eyes closed. She's feeling so good. And feeling so hot and a little sweaty and her panties are wet under her shorts. She's climbing. She's climbing and she doesn't want to stop. It feels so good. Like she wants to chase this moment and keep chasing it until she gets to the top and lift off through the open sky.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!" She's brought back to the moment, moaning as quietly as she can. Despite seemingly dead to the world after a wedding job a long drive away, she doesn't want James to hear and wake up to find out. _Oh fuck. Mmmmmmm._ She's getting to the good part.

Her body tenses as minutes go by and she's enjoying herself. It's working and she can feel the end of the tunnel close by. The undercurrent of excitement draws near. It's only a matter of time.

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm-" She's breathing faster.

"-mm mm ah ah ah ah-" Breaths come rapidly now.

"-ah ah ah ah ah ah-" She's right around the corner.

"-ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She seizes as she lets go. Her hips continue, prolonging her pleasure, coaxing it out as it leaves. Her mind blanks.

She slowly loses momentum as she comes down. Breath heavy, body sweaty, she catches her breath for several minutes. She swallows the little moisture in her dry throat, pulls back and opens her mouth. "My heat just came. I just realized while we were kissing."

Kara looks at her face. "...I know. I realized that too." She's silent then speaks. "Do you want some help with it?"

Lena keeps a straight face, processing what just happened and what she just asked. She moves out from under her, sits up and opens her bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of heat suppressors and takes a couple. "Can I have some of your water?" Kara hands her the glass. The pills will take in several hours. Until then her temporary reprieve is anyone's guess on how long it'll hold.

With things coming to a head for a minute, she feels bad. Not guilty per say but she knows she's done wrong. Dry humping her roommate was entirely one-sided, Kara just laid there like a heavy solid body pillow. _I might as well have been humping one. Not saying that it was okay_. It's the kissing she let slip and knows she probably (definitely) shouldn't have gotten so careless and carried away. She thinks about James.

James is a good man. They met when she was touring NCU for her joint graduate program with MIT while he was on a job, photographing students for next year's admissions handouts. She found him very charming and was pulled in by his gracious personality and maturity to life, which made sense considering he's eleven years her senior. She's happy with him. Happy for their stable relationship bringing warmth to her otherwise emotionally desolate life.

And the sex is good. The alpha is unsurprisingly well endowed. She loves it when he holds her down, hugging her while he ravages her tight pussy down into their bed. It helps her mind float to a far away place, somewhere safe from all her constant thoughts. Summer winds across a field of soft grass and sunshine on her naked body and she always wants to melt into it when she's there. She feels small in his arms. _So how did I come to this?_

"I'm not trying to get into your pants." Kara says nonchalantly and she's brought back to the present. The tension in the room nearly dissipated. "I mean I'm asking, but I'm not trying to. I'm not looking to get between you and James. You're just..." Kara shrugs and looks away then back again. "I find you beautiful, that's all." _Well that was forward. Really? She thinks I'm beautiful?_ Lena suddenly feels very flattered.

She thinks she isn't particularly attracted to Kara. _Though she is attractive._ _It's not like I find her irresistible and am aching to pounce on her._ She hasn't reached that level of desperation. _Yet_. "I am good." She enunciates. "You should definitely leave right now." _Before I do something else foolish...again._

Kara hesitates for a moment. "Okay." Her voice is soft. Then slowly leaves the bed, fetching back her glass before walking away.

"Kara." She turns around.

"I apologize for all this. Truly." Lena's wincing, but she's sincere.

"Don't worry about it." And Kara leaves the room, retreating back to her own.

Lena hears her door open and close and she falls right back onto her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she blows a raspberry out before closing the bedroom light and her eyes. She'll have to process things later. She waits for sleep to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena: *breathes*  
> Kara: *stares*  
> Lena: *breathes*  
> Kara: *stares*  
> Lena: *humps her*  
> Kara: cool


End file.
